Davenport Milks His Bionic Sons
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Mr. Davenport helps Adam and Chase out.


**It's been a while since I've written for Lab Rats, but I'm happy to have gotten some inspiration to dive back in. This fic is Mr. Davenport/Adam/Chase, so if you're not into that, then you should stop here. Otherwise, sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

The inner-workings of bionic bodies were endlessly fascinating. The gears in Mr. Davenport's heads were in constant motion as he uncovered new layers and chipped away at the complexities of his bionic kids, especially Adam and Chase. This was even better than constructing toy robots, calibrating the necessary measurements to make everything synchronous. Even though his sons weren't human, they exhibited all the traits of normal teenage boys, which made their bodies all the more complicated, and fascinating to decipher.

It was the most recent discovery that had temporarily shut down Mr. Davenport's brain, causing myriad sleepless nights, cold showers, and the invention of a special gel that cooled and sensitized the tight heat that he was still thoroughly researching.

His eyes adjusted to the dark, the sleep-induced fuzziness sharpening until they zeroed on his sons, wearing nothing but their Calvin Kleins. He reached forward, fingers splaying across Adam's bare abs, feeling them tense under his fingertips while his oldest son shivered. His touch grew firmer, fingers sliding across the hot muscles, which shined from sweat. Each time Mr. Davenport found himself on his knees on the kitchen floor like this, his mind rewinded back to the first time he found Chase and Adam slumped on the couch together in the middle of the night, the slick sound of hands working their dicks filling the air.

* * *

The first thought that had crossed Mr. Davenport's head was that he was amazed their bodies were responding to the stimulation. Since Adam and Chase were bionic, they couldn't possibly get horny, could they? That wasn't a natural urge that had been programmed into their bodies. But they still had nerve endings, were still capable of feeling pleasure and pain, and probably a whole slew of sensations that Mr. Davenport would never know himself. Maybe they had inadvertently stumbled upon the pleasure that was masturbation.

After the initial shock and fascination were peeled away, Mr. Davenport was left with a particularly pressing need, one that was tenting the thin fabric of his pajama pants. His balls _ached_. There was a lot more to marriage and sleeping in the same bed with someone every night than having sex. That was abundantly clear, because it had been weeks since Mr. Davenport had experienced any sort of sexual high. Now his body was starving for it, and seeing his two sons jerk off was quenching that hunger more than he could ever imagined.

It was dark, and his mind had to fill in a bunch of the details, but he could hear everything so clearly that it wasn't difficult to make that transition. His hand cupping and squeezing his crotch, Mr. Davenport closed his eyes and sighed once he heard lip-smacking. They were kissing, grunting like animals, and humping their hands. It was exactly the kind of animalistic impulse that made him remember back in the day, when he used to fantasize about his best friend, Kenny.

Not only was Kenny gay, but self-admittedly promiscuous. It would be hard to deny that anyway after sleeping and getting sucked off by as many guys as he did, both gay and straight. They did kiss a couple times, and came close to going further, but Mr. Davenport always managed to have a clear enough head to know sex would complicate their friendship, and put a stop to it. That didn't, however, stop him from churning out fantasy after fantasy about doing it with Kenny in every classroom in their high school, and every dorm room in their college.

Was that was this was? Some suppressed longing coming back to play? Mr. Davenport wasn't sure. His mind was way past logical thinking, his pajama pants pooled around his ankles, and fist wrapped around his aching dick. He grunted as his balls pumped out a huge load that spurted across the kitchen floor. His orgasm was mind-blowing, and for a couple seconds, he was completely oblivious to everything else in the world. So when he opened his eyes and saw Adam and Chase standing in front of him, hard-dicked and breathing heavy, Mr. Davenport immediately snapped out of his daze, and fell into another one.

They weren't just horny. They were _begging_ for him to do something. By the time he led them back to the couch, his own dick was hard again.

* * *

Mr. Davenport crawled forward and pressed his mouth against the bulge in Adam's black boxer-briefs, reveling in the way his son groaned, his muscles clenching in response. It was a strange chemical reaction that had just started to kick in. At the end of the month, the bionic brothers got so horny that they couldn't stand it. They were like cats in heat, desperate and unable to think of anything else until they got relief. And Mr. Davenport had discovered that the only way to relieve them was to milk them.

In other words, Mr. Davenport had to touch and kiss, and stimulate their bodies to a multitude of orgasms, and he had taken this time each month to explore them as thoroughly as he could, in order to make the next time even better. It was interesting to see the differences between them, to find out what things turned which brother on more, and committing them to memory.

He kissed his way up Adam's chest, taking a few seconds to lap up his son's pink nipples, before guiding his oldest to bring his hands behind his head, exposing those smooth hairless armpits that made Mr. Davenport lick his lips. Burying his face in Adam's left nipple, Mr. Davenport whiffed and licked the smooth space, feeling Adam's whole body shake from the sensation. There was no way that Tasha would ever think about doing something like this. To be honest, it was never something that Mr. Davenport would have tried either, had Adam not shoved his face down there in the heat of the moment one time. Aside from getting the best jack-off fodder imaginable, Mr. Davenport was also learning more about what turned him on too.

Hearing Chase's labored breathing, Mr. Davenport turned his attention to his youngest, letting his hands run all over his son's incredible chest. The transformation almost seemed instantaneous. He had no idea when Chase had developed such a muscular chest, but over the past couple months, Mr. Davenport had worshipped every inch of it, especially those two pink buds that drove Chase crazy.

He worked his mouth over them, sucking and kissing them, his tongue purposely obnoxiously loud to make Chase grunt even harder. Apparently, the sight had become too much for Adam too, who cupped Chase's face and brought their lips together.

Adam loved kissing. And Mr. Davenport loved watching his sons kiss. It was the way that their mouths melted together, the passion behind it all, like they were so far gone in one another that once one of them pulled away to catch his breath, the other couldn't stand the separation and smashed their lips together again in an even hungrier kiss.

Getting pretty worked up himself, Mr. Davenport eased the boys' boxer-briefs down his sons' muscular legs, and let his eyes rest on their hard dicks. Whether it was purposeful or not, both bionic boys had been created with big dicks: Chase's six inches and Adam's seven inches creating mouth-watering images that occupied the dark spaces in Mr. Davenport's mind when he lay awake at night next to his wife.

He used to jerk them off, watching them hump his closed fists until he felt their long shafts pulse in his hand, and cum splooge from the slit. But that wasn't enough anymore. Taking two fistfuls of Chase's muscular butt, Mr. Davenport leaned forward and took the six inch dick into his mouth, adeptly bobbing his head between his son's legs. Chase grabbed his hair, wasting no time in thrusting into his dad's mouth, thighs already trembling from being on edge.

They were both on a hair-trigger. Both of them were practically shaking from blue balls, and the flared heads of their cocks were shiny from all the pre-cum oozing from the slits. Mr. Davenport alternated between his sons, sucking on off, then switching to the other, all the while squeezing and fondling their heavy sacks, filled with a month's worth of cum.

Mr. Davenport always liked the first load in his mouth, so he guided both boys to stand close enough that he could take both dicks. It was way more than a mouthful, so he relied more on his tongue swiping vigorously across their pulsing cockheads, pulling on their balls, and the inevitably stimulation of having their dicks rub against one another while they tried to hump deeper into his mouth. All their sweaty muscles tensed and the grunted and groaned almost like they were in pain when they came, even though Mr. Davenport knew it was exactly the opposite.

The sheer volume of their orgasms never failed to catch him off guard, all that hot thick cum shooting into his mouth so quickly that he could barely swallow one shot before another one hit the back of his throat. When he pulled off, both dicks were still hard as marble and dribbling more cum. They weren't done yet. Not even close.

Breathing like he had just run a marathon, and sweating enough to fit the allusion, Adam turned around and held onto the edge of the kitchen counter. The oldest boy spread his legs and stuck his ass out, waving it back and forth. Mr. Davenport was mesmerized. He had only done this once before, last month when Adam hooked his hands under his knees and Mr. Davenport caught sight of that tight hairless pink pucker.

Adam's ass was amazing. It was a little big, but so muscular that Mr. Davenport couldn't keep his hands off it. Sometimes, Mr. Davenport caught himself staring at his son's backside through his jeans, and had to excuse himself to deal with his burgeoning hard-on before anyone noticed. After a month of feeling like a cartoon dog ready to release a river of drool at any moment, Mr. Davenport wasn't going to hold back even a little. He spread Adam's ass cheeks and dove his tongue right into that tight hole, making Adam squeal from the sensation.

Chase watched, stroking his own cock, while his own hole twitched in response. Watching Adam go crazy like this was making him feel hot all over. Last month, he didn't let Mr. Davenport lick him open the same way, because it sounded way too gross to feel good, but it was hard to ignore the way his brother's body was writhing right in front of him.

"I want to do it too," he said, his face flushed with even more heat than it had been just seconds ago.

Mr. Davenport fought back an excited grin, and led his sons to the couch where all of this had started. Adam crawled on his knees, and Chase climbed on top of his brother, both of their smooth pink holes on display. And when Adam started moving his ass back and forth, Chase did too, also having the added stimulation of being able to rub his cock on Adam's back. A little saliva did start trickling from the side of Mr. Davenport's mouth, but he quickly wiped it away and went to work licking and kissing those perfect tight puckers.

He was surprised at just how much Chase was enjoying this. Just last month, his youngest son was grimacing at the sight of Mr. Davenport's tongue sliding deeper and deeper into Adam's ass, the muffled moans that filled the kitchen while he groped the older boy's firm ass cheeks. Now he was pushing his own ass back, whining wantonly and holding onto Adam for dear life.

Not wanting Adam to be left out while his tongue was occupied deep inside Chase's tight heat, Mr. Davenport fingered his oldest son, slender digits curling until they brushed against his prostate. He was unrelenting, toying with and pressing against the spot repeatedly, while another inch of his tongue slipped inside his youngest's hole.

They came like that. Adam's inner walls squeezed Mr. Davenport's fingers, and Chase's pucker clenched around his tongue in rapid convulsions as they reached their second orgasms. Adam shot his load all over the floor, and Chase's cum erupted across Adam's back, so much spilling forward that it started trailing down his hips and ass. Mr. Davenport had never been so hard in his life.

"Put it in me, Mr. D." Adam gasped.

"No, me first," Chase said.

Correction. Now he was the hardest he had ever been.

This was as far as they had ever gone. Last month, Mr. Davenport had bathed Adam's hole with his tongue, and worked him through a couple orgasms, and sucked Chase dick, until they were both satiated. And when they had finished, Adam lying on the floor, his ass raised high in the air while he caught his breath, pink pucker twitching, naturally Mr. Davenport had thought about sticking his dick into that stretched space. But he didn't think that was anything more than a fantasy, something to think about while he was soaping himself up in the shower, and needed a little relief in the morning. Now there were two tight wet holes right in front of him, begging for his attention. How was he supposed to resist?

Peeling off his clothes in record time, Mr. Davenport stood up, spread Chase's cheeks apart and pressed the bulbous head of his seven inch cock inside his son's ass.

Chase groaned loudly, and for a brief second, Mr. Davenport worried that someone would wake up. But when he slid down to the hilt, feeling Chase's heat surrounding him, he couldn't think of anything else but fucking Chase.

Because that was exactly what he was. Gauging his son's reaction, and the surprisingly little resistance that his body was offering, Mr. Davenport didn't waste any time in rapidly thrusting forward, pounding Chase's ass with long powerful strokes. Each time he felt his balls slap harshly against his son's ass cheeks, Mr. Davenport swore that he could feel cum rolling around them. He was definitely going to unload more than he ever had. But not before he got a chance to put his dick in Adam.

His oldest son was even tighter than Chase, but Mr. Davenport stretched him open by rolling his hips like they were connected to a piston, fucking Adam so quickly and strongly that the couch started to squeak. He could feel his nuts tingling, his toes curling, and his mind swimming with myriad electric sensations. He used his hands to spread Chase's cheeks and dove his tongue deep into his youngest son's hole as he came.

Mr. Davenport's entire body shook from the force of orgasm, cum spewing from his cock and bathing Adam's insides with his thick, hot sticky seed. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his muscles tensed so hard that it hurt a little. He had never come so hard in his life. When he pulled out of Adam, he was exhausted, and slumped on the floor.

Chase crawled off Adam, and both brothers stood over Mr. Davenport, quickly stroking themselves to their third orgasms, globs of their warm seed shooting all over their father's face. The brothers collapsed next to their dad, and all three panted for breath. Mr. Davenport watched Adam lean over and kiss Chase, this time slowly and gently, far too tired to do much more.

He was caught off guard when Adam leaned forward and kissed him too, since they had never done that either. Then, Chase was right there too, and their three tongues were messily rolling around one another, and two hands were groping his crotch. Mr. Davenport allowed himself to get swept up in the heat of their kisses, letting his body recover from such an intense orgasm. He knew his sons, the shared look in their eye. And even more immediate, he felt Chase's hand grabbing his own, tracing it down his back until his fingers were sliding into his youngest son's ass. They weren't done yet. Not even close.

* * *

**Be sure to let me know what you think in a review!**


End file.
